Truth Be Told
by AwkwardedOut
Summary: The Lord does not lie; it is we who misinterpret and deny.
**Truth Be Told**

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The dialogue in italics are lines from the episode "The Monster at the End of this Book".

Summary: The Lord does not lie; it is we who misinterpret and deny.

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Chuck were back in the bunker, the two brothers still in shock over the latest reveal. Chuck sat at the table, waiting for their questions, because there were always questions in these types of encounters.

Sam sat facing Chuck on the other side of the table, staring at him with fascination, a million questions running through his mind; he was having trouble deciding which to ask first. Dean was more removed from the group, choosing a seat by the wall. His posture was closed off, shoulders hunched, arms crossed, expression guarded.

"You're God," Dean repeated for perhaps the fifth time, disbelief still coloring his words.

"Yes," answered Chuck, although it hadn't really been a question.

"And you've been God this entire time. You didn't just… just suddenly decide you liked the skinny, geeky look and steal Chuck's face?"

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Chuck asked.

"Not the point!" Dean snapped, then, apparently realizing this wasn't the same man he'd pushed around all those years ago, scowled and averted his gaze.

"For your information, _this_ , is adorable," Chuck said, gesturing to himself. "But yes, Chuck Shurley was and has always been me incognito."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

"First of all, what part of _incognito_ don't you understand? Would your ruses be half as effective if you went around telling people you were _fake_ FBI instead of the real thing? Second of all, I did tell you."

"What—no you didn't," protested Dean.

"I did, actually."

Chuck sighed. Humans could be so stubborn.

He flicked an invisible switch, and suddenly a screen flickered to life before them. A flick of his wrist later, Sam and Dean found themselves sitting on either side of Chuck, gazing at the screen seemingly hanging in midair, with pictures coming into focus on the canvas from an unseen projector.

"What the hell—"

Chuck shushed Dean. A bowl of popcorn appeared in Chuck's lap as he leaned back to enjoy the show. He loved movies.

The lights dimmed and together, they watched as the credits rolled and a scene from their pasts played out before them in technicolor.

 _The Monster at the End of this Book_

 _Starring:_

 _God_

 _With Guest Appearances by:_

 _Sam & Dean Winchester_

 _Chuck walked into his house, making a beeline for the living room. He picked up several bottles of beer and tipped them into his glass until he found one that wasn't empty. Pouring himself a drink, he downed it before turning around._

" _Oh, you're still there…" he moaned despondently upon seeing the Winchesters had followed him into his home._

" _Yep," answered Dean from across the room where he and Sam stood._

" _You're not a hallucination."_

" _Nope."_

 _Having just convinced him of their identities as the Sam and Dean from his novels, the two brothers didn't appear as if they were going anywhere. Chuck held his head, having difficulty processing all of the new information._

" _Well, there's only one explanation," said Chuck._

 _Sam quirked an eyebrow._

" _Obviously, I'm a god," Chuck announced._

" _You're not a god," said Sam._

" _How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life? Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through—the physical beatings alone. I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the horrific deal again with Jessica. All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for… entertainment."_

" _You didn't toy with us, Chuck. You didn't create us."_

" _Did you really have to live through the bugs?"_

" _Yeah," said Sam._

" _What about the ghost ship?"_

" _Yes, that too," responded Dean reluctantly._

" _I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing. If I would've known it was real, I would've done another pass."_

" _Chuck, you're not a god!" snapped Dean._

" _We think you're probably just psychic," said Sam._

The scene faded to black.

"There's more, but we all know what happened next. You know, since we were all there. By the way, Dean, I forgive you for trying to sacrifice me to Lilith."

"I—that—" Dean spluttered.

The lights came back on. Sam and Dean had to shield their eyes against the sudden brightness, but Chuck remained unfazed.

"What a great movie, am I right? The acting—such realism. And the emotion! I mean—wow. I was really blown away." Chuck noticed the brothers weren't sharing in his enthusiasm. "You guys did okay, too," he added in an effort to cheer them up.

The brothers shared a look.

"So was there a point to all this?" Dean asked, forever on the offensive.

"It's obvious, isn't it? I told you guys from the beginning who I was. Well, I may not have used the capital _G_ , but still. It isn't my fault you didn't believe me."

"Well maybe if you hadn't disguised yourself as an alcoholic bum—"

Sam cut off Dean's tirade before it got any more offensive. "I think what Dean is trying to say is, you didn't really do a lot to try and convince us of who you were."

Chuck shrugged. "That's the problem with you modern humans. No faith. Back in the day, my Word was all that was required. And maybe a burning bush."

"Yeah, well life is more complicated nowadays," muttered Dean.

"Regardless, my point has been made." Chuck stated blithely. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "Naptime," he announced, before heading out of the common area and toward his room.

* * *

The two brothers watched Chuck's retreating back. When his footsteps had faded, Dean turned to Sam.

"So _he's_ a dick," he stated.

"Yeah," agreed Sam. "But he's God. What can we do?"

"Shiv him?" suggested Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We can't kill someone just for being a jerk. You know it wouldn't work anyway."

"Worth a try."

"He's also our only hope against Amara."

"And then shiv him after?"

"Dean, no."


End file.
